In the process of designing circuits such as printed circuit boards (PCBs), a user usually checks the design of each PCB for all electrical connections based on properties of one or more devices included in each PCB. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-146003A discloses a system for checking the electrical connection between two different PCBs based on information regarding particular devices of the PCBs that are provided at an interface section where these PCBs are connected.
However, if completion of the design process for one of the PCBs is delayed, the information regarding the devices may not be available. In such case, the system of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-146003A constructs a circuit structure of the interface section based on the design specification of a signal that will be transmitted through a harness cable that connects these PCBs at the interface section.
In order to prepare the design specification of the signal, the user is required to consider all possible circuit structures of the interface section, and check which one of the possible circuit structures is operable based on information regarding devices provided at the interface section. However, checking all possible circuit structures of the interface section has been difficult as the user, accidentally or purposefully, may overlook or fail to check one or more possible circuit structures.
Further, even after the user has decided one or more circuit structures of the interface section to be used as the design specification of the signal, the user is required to register the circuit structures of the interface section into the system. For example, at the registration process, the system requests the user to manually input various property information of each device provided at the interface section or draw a circuit diagram of the interface section. Since information regarding the design specification is manually input by the user, the system may accidentally register inaccurate information if the user inputs inaccurate information in error.